One Last Rose
by Siberian Forest
Summary: "What are you doing,I thought you loved your roses." "No, she doesn't like them..." "Who doesn't, I don't understand?" "A-Amy doesn't I can't grow things she doesn't like." "Why." "She'll leave;she can't leave. N-not again.Not like last time." Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the character mentioned in this fanfiction. All of them belong to Sega or The Sonic Company.

This fanfic is dedicated to necromancyismyname

He sat there, giggling uncontrollably; gripping the carpet.

He remembered when it all started, following from a distance. Everywhere she went he would follow secretly, in the shadows. Always watching her sleep, chest rising so peacefully. He loved that; her face was always showed no fear. He would stay until she woke up, leaving effortlessly back to his house.

She loved her, to pieces. Every part of him lusted for her, that's why he followed her; everywhere. One night he finally crawled into her room with a ring. He asked her for her hand in eternal marriage. She only stared wondering if she should scream or not. He then put the ring in her palm and wrapped her fingers around it. How did he know where she's lived? H-had he been following her? She screamed at him, calling him weird names; names he didn't understand.

He tried to apologize, but she would never listen; he ran away jumping out of the window quickly flying back to his house, blood pumping. Restraining order came around quickly binding him from the one he loved most, he hated that; the ankle bracelet always chafed his fur. He was hurt.

Then he found out her secret, she was taken… Taken by another; one that never understood her like he did. The blue one.

He was angry, how could she; he cried for days on end, trying to get a grip. He saw them everywhere in the park, at restaurants, at the fair. Why was she so damn happy, it made no sense.

He was enraged, smashing and breaking everything, broken glass lay everywhere along with small traces of his own blood.

He stayed up every night thinking of her. He couldn't take it.

He quickly picked up one of the many glass shards and stabbed it into his fur, crimson blood dripped onto the carpet, as he breathed through his clenched teeth. Tears drip down his cheeks.

The agony in a sense calmed him down; His breathing began to grow as he reached to pull the shard.

He screamed blood stained his white gloves.

It began a regular pattern, every day, right before dawn. Sometimes three or four times.

He forgot about her for once, only letting his mind wander.

Scars lined his arms, but he didn't seem to notice.

Then he was dragged from his haven, the only place he thought he was safe.

They drugged him, everything was moving too fast.

He tried his best to struggle, but the darkness engulfed him in to nothingness.

When he opened his eyes, he was in an unknown room in small house, the sun warmed his fur.

He was tied down, his body fidgeted under the tan straps.

There was no noise, loneliness gripped his heart.

Then a man stepped in, His eyes locked on his.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," He whispered gently "We will help the best we can, I promise you'll get better."

He sat there asking him questions, about her, about everything. He would never answer.

The man only stared, he could tell the poor hedgehog was obviously in pain; a pain that griped the fabric of his being.

This continued every day at the same time, all his questions were unanswered.

Then he had an idea, he wheeled a TV a switched it on a put in a small tape in the VCR.

"It is today long time sweet hearts Amy Rose and Sonic the hedgehog are finally getting married, the ceremony is about to begin here she co-" He switched it off and checked out his face.

Tears dripped down his cheeks, as he stared at the TV.

"She's mine you bastard, m-mine." He struggled against the bonds; his heart ached inside his chest.

"I know it hurts but you have to let her go, let her go." The man said as he tried to calm him down.

"N-ever N-NEVER." He screamed, his blood curdled.

"n-n-ever, never." He whispered her face showed brightly in his mind.

She was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I need to go, I have to… or else I'll never be able to put this to rest" She whispered as she hugged him tightly.

"Just promise me you'll try to be safe." He whispered back affectionately.

"I promise." She leaned over and kissed him slightly as she ran out the door.

She walked out of her apartment and quickly down the stairs. It was now or never. It had been plaguing her for two years.

Then she finally approached it; she paid the cab driver and walked quickly into the building.

They let her in, she ran down the hallway, chest rising swiftly as approached her destination.

She stopped at a wooden door, her heart beating out of her chest.

She opened it, a small room; with one bed and one window; He was sitting in a corner.

He was whispering to himself.

"She'll be back, my rose will be back…"

She kneeled next to him and grabbed his hand. It was freezing.

She opened it and dropped a sapphire ring inside.

"She has to be back, she would never leave me here…"

She wrapped his gloved hand around it. He looked down at his hands, her hands touching his.

"No n-no this can't be real. It's happening again, g-give me the medicine." He tilted his head towards the wall not wanting to face the truth

"Shadow, look at me." She forced his head towards her.

"You're not real, they said y-you weren't real, they said I m-made you up." He whispered fear made its way into his voice.

"No look at me, I'm real." She whispered it hurt her to see him like this.

"Amy a-my m-my Amy."

"I'm sorry but I'm not yours…"

"N-o n-o I gave you the ring, don't you remember; you called me those names."

"I'm sorry for that… I just want you to get better."

"And then you put the restraining order on me, I still have the cuff, look." He said pointing to his anklet. A red light was blinking.

"No no please focus, look at me." She said forcing him to look at her eyes again.

"I don't love you…"

"No n-o that's not true, I gave you the r-."

"I know you did, but…"

"Your with him, I know; but we can run away together, I have it all planned out you se-"

"No I love him…"

He locked at the small object in his hands, a sapphire stared back at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't love you." She kissed his cheek softly and began to make her way to the door.

She looked back at him; his usually deep ruby red eyes were dull red with no emotion.

She shut the door behind herself, and began to swiftly towards the exit.

He breathed through clenched teeth, eyes shut.

It wasn't supposed to be this way; he had it all planned out.

He ran towards the door at full speed, breaking the lock. They tried to stop him but he struggled out of their grasp.

He stopped at a window, she was there; rain pouring down on her.

Then he came, blue fur drenched in the down pour; he grinded his teeth and continued to run towards the exit. He had to catch her, he just had to.

He reached the exit and ran outside to see a blur of blue and pink streaking away from the asylum.

He stood there, arms at his sides trying to process the information.

He was too late.

He fell to his knees, mud covered his shoes; he didn't care.

He didn't care about anything anymore.

They came and guided him back towards his room.

That's when the giggling returned.

It started out a little, and then it came to point where he couldn't stop.

He sat there, giggling uncontrollably; gipping the carpet.

They gave him more drugs, but his giggles would not stop.

Then they left him alone.

With only his mind to comfort himself.

His giggles turned into sobs, all at once crying for days and days. No one could get through to him.

That was then this is now.

He walked through a small garden he had grown himself.

He was better than he was before, but even more unstable.

He could never leave the house, which was fine by him; all he needed was his roses.

He did cry often, he was still hurt.

But he was in his own world, where nobody got hurt. Everything was perfect.

She was always with him; no one was there to stop him from loving her.

He gripped the roses and walked back into his room.

"See I brought you roses, just the way you like them." He giggled nervously.

She only stared at them before throwing them on the ground and stepping on them.

"I'm sorry, you wanted something else. I-I understand." He got up and left the roses on the ground.

He walk out back to his garden, and began to rip out every rose, thorns pricked his fingers.

Then he felt something on his shoulders, it was him.

"What are you doing, I thought you loved your roses."

"No, she doesn't like them..."

"Who doesn't, I don't understand?"

"A-Amy doesn't I can't grow things she doesn't like."

"Why."

"S-she'll leave; she can't leave. N-not again. Not like last time. No, I have to what she wants, no more leaving."

He continued to pull the flowers.

He walked back to his room, she was sitting there.

"I-'m sorry, it's going to take a while for them to grow."

She yelled at him, why he couldn't be perfect.

She walked out of the door, leaving him on his knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered.

She was gone, for good.

He banged on the door.

"Come back, I'm sorry!" He yelled his breathing began to grow ragged.

He walked over to his bed; he looked around before pulling the ring out from under his pillow.

He picked up one of the roses and slid down the wall, slowly.

"I'm sorry, comeback please... don't leave me...not again." He whispered.

"I know you love me why are you hiding it."

Than he felt something deep inside.

"Hehehe…. It's starting."

His heart sped up as his breathing began to become short pants.

"I'm sorry I couldn't please you…. F-f-f-forgive me… forgive m-."

Everything went black as he slumped to the ground.

The rose still clutched in his hand.

She was at home; Sonic was on another mission, like always.

She got the call.

"Hello…. What …. What do you mean… really…? Oh my God." She dropped the phone and made her way to the door.

"Taxi, TAXI." She screamed as a yellow cab greeted her at the curb.

"Ridge ford –"

"You mean the asylum why would yo_"

"Yes just drive."

The ride was quick.

She got out paid and ran towards the door.

She ran down the same hallway; her heart thumping out of chest.

She opened the door.

He sat there slumped on his side.

She kneeled next to him; she placed one gloved hand and laid it on his shoulder.

She rolled him over.

His eyes were open, his gaze pierced her soul, and a single tear welled in his eyes.

She looked at his hands, a rose stayed clutched in his fingers.

"I'm so sorry Shadow I never meant for this to happen."

She cried as she laid her head on his cold shoulder.

The funeral was a small one; he never really had any friends.

Only Amy stood there, a black dress swayed in the wind.

Author's notes: Well, sorry if this made NO SENSE this is what happens when you watch phantom of the opera and Ghost busters on a very long bus trip. This literally crawled out of my head when we were watching ghost busters, which is a horrible movie and rotted part of my brain. Well I just wanted to say that the next chapters of my story will be out this is only a one shot and that this was only an experimental story for me. It's always shadow who gets Amy but what if he doesn't for once? Lastly this is dedicated to necromancyismyname because she introduced my to Within Temptation which helps me write 10x quicker so thank you !

Ps. Hedgehogs can die from broken hearts….

Thanks for being so understanding!

~Siberian forest


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's notes part 1: his is a alternate version of One Last Rose. Viewer discretion is advised. (I always wanted to say that!)

Beings that once held celestial light,

Immortal spirits in glorious sight.

Now down cast and compelled to the earth.

Devouring souls incarnate in birth.

A spirit with no body in which to dwell.

Suffers tormenting dryness, in the empty swell.

They thirst for life, defect to destroy.

Human blood poisoned with joy.

They fill your veins with toxins and wastes.

Immortal ways neglected with haste.

Desires, passions, lusts and greed.

All tools of the trade, to poison the seed.

A constant flow of excess and sin.

May open a pathway for a spirit to come in.

At last a wet place, for the tormented being.

With windows to peer out of, through your eyes they're seeing.

They seek out like spirits, with your ears and eyes.

To assist in the plan for your demise.

Common spirits with a common goal.

In an orgy of blood to defile your soul.

They soon share your senses, thoughts and such.

Defiling every part of your life they touch.

Till any value you once possessed.

Is stripped away, as you yield to death.

Then like a serpent that sheds its skin.

The demon returns to the dry places,

Seeking another, to enter in.

~ A Labyrinth In Time by JT Rhyms

He sat alone with her decaying body lying on the floor bleeding.

He looked down at her face; her eyes were dim and dull.

He picked her lifeless body and sat her up in a chair.

Making sure she was sitting up straight and her clothes were in order.

"You look even more beautiful then I remembered." He whispered, putting a gloved hand and slowly wiping the dried blood off of her face.

"I love you." He got up and walked into a closet.

After a few minutes of looking around he came out with a gold necklace with a single emerald tear drop hang down.

"See, it matches your eyes." He got up and placed it around her neck.

"You like it don't you, I know you do." He sat back down on the ground, waiting.

"Why won't you answer?" He screamed, hands gripping the bloodied carpet.

He tried his best to calm himself down. "I-I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell… You're not mad are you?"

No answer.

"Of course you aren't," He looked down at her finger; a sapphire ring gleamed back at him.

"Right?"

"P-p-lease answer… Anything. Yell, scream, like you used to." He gripped her hand.

"Just let me know your still here?"

He put his ear next to her mouth.

"ugh." His own voice groaned.

"I knew you were still here." He hugged her tighter.

He continued to hug her until he started to sob.

"I'm sor-ry; I didn't mean to hurt you." He sat back down.

"Forgive me?" He waited for a response.

He got up and walked past the closet, but stopped.

He saw it; the side of the hallway wall was chipped. He sure put up one hell of a fight.

He went into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water.

He walked out with a towel on his face, wiping away the access water.

He walked back to where she was sitting and sat back down on the carpet.

"It's okay," He wiped away an invisible tear from her face. "There's no need to cry, you'll like it here; you just wait."

He remembered her face when he first appeared at her house. Ring in hand.

He proposed to her right then and there.

She tried to run, but he caught her.

He locked all the doors and windows, it was only them.

Every day he would talk to her, about everything.

She would never answer any of his questions.

He would stroke her cheek; she would try to turn away.

She would always cry, and he would shush her.

Comfort her when needed.

But she would curse at him, he would ignore her.

She couldn't leave, never. There was no leaving.

He would feed her, everything. He knew that livings things needed to eat, unlike him.

Then his world shattered he came, the blue one.

He tried to bring her back, back to where she belonged. He refused.

The fought for what seemed like hours. But after a while he could see the toll it was taking on the blue one's body.

That when he ended it all.

He dragged him down the hallway. Amy was screaming.

He grabbed a Knife from the counter and proceeded to stab him repeatedly.

"That's what you get; always taking the spotlight. Well now it's my turn!" He continued to stab until he stopped moving.

He walked back to her, blood covering his arms and parts of his legs. She ran past him and back to where the faker was laying.

She tried to shake him, but nothing worked.

"You murderer, you killed him!" He walked back to him, hitting his chest the clenched fists.

He held her arms." It needed to happen; he can't intervene, not this time."

She screamed at him but he only hugged her tighter.

She cried.

Everything she wanted was gone.

She saw him, lifting his body into the closet.

She couldn't take it; she grabbed a knife and ran full speed at him.

He felt the knife stab through his skin.

He only smiled blood covered his teeth, she only stared at him as the skin around the wound healed.

She ran away, down into her bedroom and locked the door.

"Amy, don't leave come back." He ran after her and began to bang on the door.

He ran full force at the door.

She was standing near it, the curtain blowing in the wind.

She had picked the locks, a skill she learned from Rouge.

He grabbed her and pulled her away.

"NO MORE LEAVING." He yelled as he pushed her to the ground.

She was choking under him, struggling to get the knife.

"You don't understand, I-I need you. I'm so tired of being alone. That's why I need you; you make me feel safe; you're the only thing I have left." He sobbed as he lowered his head down to hers.

He kissed her, blood boiling under his skin. She kissed back. Fingers almost reaching the knife. She wrapped her arm around his neck.

He shivered under her arm, as the kiss intensified.

After a few minutes, she finally was able reached the bloodied knife.

She stabbed the knife in his skin he screamed in agony as she dashed away.

"I said NO MORE LEAVING!" He screamed after her, pulling the knife out of his back and chasing after her.

She was in a corner. Tears streaming down her face.

"I-I love you." She whispered.

It was too late.

The screams of agony were loud.

"Why don't you love ME? I did everything you wanted. YOU CAN JOIN HIM IF YOU LOVE HIM THAT BAD!" He punched her until she became lifeless.

"Oh no, Amy" He tried to shake her awake, maybe she was just taking a nap.

"No, N-o no." He looked at his hands. Blood covered them.

Her voice whispered in his mind, "murderer." He gripped his head in agony.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. PLEASE FORGIVE ME… I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO."

He sat in a corner.

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me," He whispered to her lifeless body.

He sat alone with her decaying body lying on the floor bleeding.

That's when the door broke down; they carried him away from her body.

He screamed and struggled.

They strapped him down and sent him to Ridgeford.

They tried everything to get through to him, but nothing worked.

He was in his own reality.

It was no use.

They strapped him in, and metal helmet strapped to his head.

Behind the glass, two families waited, their children ripped out of their hands.

They were all crying.

Friends of the victims stood there.

All of them crying, the red one tried his best to be strong. Not only did his best friend get killed by that demented monster, they had also lost Amy.

The twin tailed fox slammed one fist on the glass," You bastard!" He screamed as Knuckles pulled him away from the tinted glass.

Shadow's eyes glanced over to the window, they were there weren't they.

He only smiled, softly.

"Why the heck is he smiling?" Jules screamed as he clenched his fists, his wife tried to calm him down.

Then he felt it a surge of electricity go through him, he strained against the metal cuffs that kept him locked in place.

His smile only grew as his heart sped up; He began to chuckle loudly.

His breathing began constricted.

What was the point he couldn't die.

After a few minutes they unlocked him, and guided him back towards his room.

He was gone.

The person he was so long ago was gone.

There was not an ounce left.

He screamed, cried, laughed. His emotions varied.

This was his home.

His future.

Author's notes: OMG this was a dark one wasn't it. This almost made me cry *sniff* it was really hard to write. Umm this is alternate story to One Last Rose and I really couldn't resist making a sequel/alternate version to it. Tell me what you think!

Thanks for being so understanding!

~ Siberian Forest


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He clenched the piece of bloody fabric tight to his chest, heart pumping.

It was his own blood; he got the cloth from the padded floors.

He mixed it with the fluffy cotton like substance, it turned a demented pink.

He smiled as the last of his blood dripped onto the mix.

He sat the pink bloody mess in a corner.

He only stared at it, eyes not moving from the spot.

After a few minutes he finally spoke. "Hi" his voice wavered.

There was no answer.

It didn't matter if it didn't answer, he didn't feel lonely anymore.

Dark sags hung under his eyes, his hands trembled badly. He was nervous, what if she didn't accept him.

"My name is Shadow, w-what's yours?" He whispered nervously at the pile of blood and cloth.

There was no answer.

"Amy…I-I like that." He whispered as a blush made its way onto his face.

His hands stayed locked at his sides.

The silence gripped him.

"I knew and Amy once," He looked away. "I did something I regret now to her." A tear went down his cheek.

He turned back to her." I won't make that mistake again, I-I promise."

He smiled at her as another tear went down his cheek.

His smile slowly turned into a frown, as he gripped the cotton padding of the room.

He let out a scream, a scream that could be heard throughout the hospital; one that shook his very being.

It was his fault, everything. He was too protective; he couldn't bear seeing her leave.

Like everyone else.

He turned back to the doll.

"You won't leave, right?" He whispered as he crawled closer to it.

He only store at it before ripping it in half.

Pieces of his doll went everywhere.

"N-no I'm sorry, it's happening again." The words murderer crept into his head.

He scrambled to pick up the pieces, and tried his best to make her look beautiful again.

"It's okay, everything's better now, p-please don't cry; See I'm here, you can't be lonely." He whispered.

A door opened, as a woman walked over and led him out of the room.

He walked down the corridors; he could hear the other patients.

He only continued walking until he came to a door and opened it.

Only a man sat there, reading a tan envelope.

He looked up at him, as the black hedgehog got into a leather chair.

"How's it going buddy." The man said, his voice was soft.

"Everything is fine." He whispered quietly back.

"That's great, is there anything you want to talk about."

"No… n-no can I go back to my room now." His voice escalated a bit, worry gripped his heart.

"Why do you want to go back so early, you usually have something to talk about?" Fear gripped his voice.

He didn't answer; he got up from the chair and ran out of the hallway and back to his room.

The man ran after him, trying to pick up the pace.

He walked into the room to find him in a corner, talking to himself.

"It's okay, I'm here' P-please don't cry." He whispered and warm tears fell to the floor.

The man rushed to his side and gripped his shoulders.

Shadow only looked up at him before, looking back down at his makeshift doll.

"I know it hurts, but you got to get over it." He whispered.

"You don't understand, I can't I…..I hurt her she won't forgive me anymore, there's no more chances."

The man stayed silent for a while.

Shadow gripped the doll to his chest tightly.

"She's all I have left; p-please don't take her away." He whispered as he shut his eyes tightly.

A few doctors stood in the doorway, waiting for the signal.

The man looked behind himself, and only nodded towards their direction.

They rushed inside and held the black hedgehog down as they got out white piece of cloth.

"N-NO P-PLEASE DON'T T-TAKE HER!" He screamed as a muzzle slammed onto his face.

His flailing stopped as a needled stabbed into his skin.

The white jacket slipped on perfectly.

The grabbed to bloody pieces of fabric and left the room.

He began to breathe heavily.

He screamed, as he got up and ran full force at the door.

After a few attempts he slid down the wall, sobbing heavily.

Then he saw something, a blurry pink object was coming closer and closer to his face.

After a few minutes it came into focus, it was her, her face.

She smiled at him, his blood boiled.

He only stared, mouth unmoving.

She came closer to him.

Her gloved fingers held his face.

He was on his knees; teary eyes looked up at her shimmering emerald eyes.

"I forgive you." She whispered, as she lowered her self so that they were face to face.

"N-no you not supposed to forgive me, not after what I did…" He turned away, but she kept his face in place.

"N-no listen, I know you loved me; b-but I can't move on unless you move on." She whispered.

"I can't live without you, you don't understand." He gripped her hands and took them of his face.

"Please, listen; I don't know what made you feel so lonely, but you need to stop blaming yourself for it." She rubbed his cheek with a cool finger.

A tear went down his cheek, "I-I didn't want to hurt you…, I just loved you so mu-"

"Shh, I know you did. But don't hurt yourself over me."

He gripped her and wrapped her tight in an embrace.

In a burst of light she disappeared. Only leaving him and his mind.

He made no noise, there wasn't a point anymore.

They came and went past him, forcing him to eat and drink. His eyes were dull.

Even when people were talking to him, he only store at them wanting to say something but something always held him back.

It was like his mouth was sewn shut.

His eyes pieced their souls, as a smile creped onto his face, behind the muzzle.

He got up and using his feet, and walked to the door.

They only watched as he began to laugh.

His laughs escalated until the turned into sobs.

He couldn't control it anymore.

Everything he ever wanted was gone.

He wanted to rip his eyes out, stab himself in the stomach. Feel the blood run down his fur.

He didn't deserve to be alive; there were so many people who did deserve it.

"I-I don't care how long it takes… I want you to kill me."

They would only stare at him.

"… just do it. I-I don't want to live anymore."

They left him after that.

Leaving him alone.

It was unbearable.

He had it all planned out.

First he would get tortured, it was what he deserved.

Then they would begin to remove all the vital organs.

And then lastly, his heart cut out of his chest.

He waited for them but they never showed.

He only sat there waiting at the steel door.

Waiting for what he deserved.

Author's note: I don't know whether I should continue this or leave it be, so I want you to guys to tell me in your review. Also you guys get to choose weather; he actually gets what he wants or if he doesn't s also put that in the review. Thanks for reading!

~Siberian Forest


End file.
